gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Need For Speed: Ultimatum
Need For Speed: Ultimatum is the 21st Need For Speed game to be released and is in development in a collboration by Criterion Games, EA Canada, Ghost Games, Turn 10 Studios, Activision, CodeMasters, Ubisoft Reflections, and Evolution Studios and is scheduled to be released on December 16, 2025 for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox 720, Wii U, and PC (WORK IN PROGRESS) Because so much content is going to be released in one game there will be two different discs Need For Speed: Ultimatum Blue which are the five cop careers which is Undercover, Patrol, Enforcer, Special Response, and Speed Enforcement. And Need For Speed: Ultimatum Red which are the five racer careers which are Tuned, Muscle, Exotic, Raid, and Getaway Gameplay Because EA and Criterion decided to bring back AllDrive and AutoLog to Need For Speed: Ultimatum will feature the AllDrive and AutoLog features and all the basics from some of the previous Need For Speed games such as Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) or Need For Speed: Underground 2. But with a more expanded freeroam and more freedom than any Need For Speed game in the franchise of Need For Speed games. The two discs of Ultimatum have different stories from an anonymous cop or racer who are either trying to enforce the law (Cops) or trying to break the law (Racers) Finally, the game possesses three presets for online gameplay and they are: 1. This preset keeps the game open to any player who wishes to join the player's game 2. This preset restricts only the player's friends to be able to join if they wish to join the player's game 3. This preset restricts the game to a private game, Only people can join if they were invited to the player's game Location Need For Speed: Ultimatum returns to five cities in the Need For Speed Series When ever you want to enter rival territory; expect the unexpected as your minimap is disabled until entering a pursuit with any of the rival police departments. Though, Winning any race in rival territory or wrecking invading racers or cops you will earn five times the SpeedPoints you would earn for wrecking any cop or racer in your region you started in. First, to be able to enter rival territory you must earn worthiness in your territory which means you must win a number of races and head to head challenges. Palmont City Taking up the northwest region of the map is Palmont City which is the city from Need For Speed: Carbon. surrounded by the dangerous mountain passes known as the canyons which are the Carbon canyon, the North Canyon, and The West Canyon. The Palmont Police Department have upgraded their cars ever since Darius, Kenji, Angie, and Wolf left Palmont City after the player beat them at Canyon Dueling, now Tuners rule Silverton, Kempton, Fortuna, Downtown, and The Canyons. Palmont city is known for its skyscrapers, lit up casinos, industrial landmarks, and its university and schools in the area. The Tuned classed racers are highly territorial of their territory and don't tolerate any invading racers invading their territory and the Palmont City Police Department have gone completely undercover and plan to stop any race in their site by unexpectedly wrecking street racers during races and then detaining them Rockport Taking up the northeast portion of the map is Rockport which is the city from Need For Speed: Most Wanted (2005).The Rockport Police Department have upgraded ever since The blacklist was defeated by The Player and everyone left the city because earthquakes and tsunamis have struck the city and erosion has caused the roads to crumble and dissolve causing the roads to turn to dirt. The tsunamis that have struck the city caused the "roads" to turned to mud after they were turned to dirt. Buildings have fallen over making makeshift ramps for the racers to launch off of. The Muscle classed racers and remaining Rockport police department have specially tuned their cars to endure the bad weather, the earthquakes, the tsunamis, and landslides that regularly stike the city Tri-County Bay Taking up the southern region of the map is Tri-County Bay which is the city from Need For Speed: Undercover. The Tri-County Bay Police Department and the Exotic classed racers have definitely received a major upgrade in performance and this city is truly a site to behold Fairhaven County Welcome back to Fairhaven County. Taking up the northern portion of the map is Fairhaven County. The Fairhaven City Police Department and The Getaway classed racers have revamped their selection of cars from Street Cars to Race Cars. Seacrest County Taking up the eastern portion of the map is Seacrest County. This city used to be home to the exotic classed racers until now, The Raid classed racers and the Seacrest County Police Department take up this beautiful landmass from Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Redview County Taking up the western portion of the map is Redview County. This are was also the home to some exotic racers until now, the Rally classed racers and the Redview County Police Department use this land from Need For Speed: Rivals Interstate 56 Taking up the middle and some of the cities on the map, this Massive highway goes all the way from Tri-County Bay to either Palmont City, the remains of Rockport, Fairhaven, and Seacrest County. If you wish to cross this harsh span of freeway you must be alert when crossing this freeway for countless Patrol cars litter the freeway Factions Racers Tuned Basic imported vehicles that concede the city streets and surrounding mountain passes of Palmont City. The tuned classed racers are very highly territorial of their territory and don't tolerate ANY invading racers. These vehicles may not look like much when stock, after a few performance upgrades. these cars can take on the exotic cars and beat them. These cars' custimization sees no limit Muscle Muscle Cars, SUVs, and Big Rigs that maintain the ruins of Rockport. Built to endure the bad weather, earthquakes, and landslides that regularly strike Rockport. They might not have many customization options, Their Durability, Strength, and Raw Horsepower outmatch all the other vehicles. Tune these vehicles even more to make mulch out of any terrain and survive any physical impact Exotic Returning to the open roads of Tri-County Bay are the Exotics. These cars are the most luxurious and highest performing cars ever made. These pure supercars will shame any racer who dares challenge them. Raid Trophy Trucks, Buggies and Raid T4 Trucks that possess the land of Seacrest County, These cars may not have high top speeds but the acceleration and handling on these vehicles is unnerving, These cars are unstoppable on off-road terrain so don't even think about challenging them to races in their own territory Rally Rally cars that own the land of Redview County. Be Aware, If you race them off-road even with a muscle car you can't beat them because these cars are meant for the off-road Getaway Race Cars that use the land of Fairhaven as their proving ground, Challenge them and you'll regret it. Faster than the Exotics even though these cars are Exotics themselves but with better acceleration and higher top speeds. Police Undercover Patrolling Palmont City, are the Undercover units. These special-ops units are designated to blend into the crowd of Tuned class racers. These units are also able to heavily modify their vehicles and hide in plain sight. They will engage in the illegal underground races of Palmont City and then bust their targets for good Patrol Residing in the ruins of Rockport, The Patrol units are designed to endure the elements and take an unrealistic amount of damage. They are armed to the teeth with some of the most dirty and dangerous tactics and manoevres and will stop at nothing to put an end to any race in any territory. Even the other Police Districts fear and question their tactics and manoevres Enforcer The scariest of the scary; taking control of Tri-County Bay, these high-speed police units are designated to keep up with the fastest racers of Tri-County Bay and will strike fear into anyone who dares challenge them Special Response owning the land of Seacrest County are the Special Deployment units, These off-road Police units are designated to end any race in their territory. They say that their tactics and moneovres are even dirtier than the patrol unit's tactics and manoevres are Speed Enforcement The fastest police units available. The Speed Enforcement units are designated to stop any race in progress by delivering an unexpected attack to the racers and then wreck them all to stop the race in progress Rapid Deployment The meanest police units available. The Rapid Deployment Units are designated to get the job done in as little time as possible and end any race in their territory Personalization Players can personalize their vehicles with a wide array of different parts and features. Each vehicle class is different for the level of customization present. New Features Mufflers - Now effect the sound of your vehicle's engine Speakers- Tuned exclusive part, Now other players can hear your music when you pass by Rank Vinyls - Police Exclusive vinyls for police that indicate rank through color and ranking emblems Ride height - Muscle, and Raid exclusive feature, Adjust the suspension to enable the off-road vehicles to endure rough and rocky terrains Impact Bumpers - Muscle, Raid, and Rally exclusive feature allowing them to receive less and give more damage. Weather Tires - A feature exclusive to Exotics, allowing them to travel across a wider variety of slick surfaces. Vinyl position - Can change the position, rotation, and size of vinyls. Paint - paint jobs consist of 2 color regions (i.e.: body + hood), each of which have 2 color selections made with color/hue/saturation sliders for making either basic or dual-colored paint. GT Body parts - Exotic exclusive part spoilers, bumpers, and side skirts better suited to FIA GT vehicles. Sponsors - Racer-exclusive stickers sponsoring companies for gasoline, energy drinks, and other companies. Unlike all other parts that are unlocked via progression, sponsors are unlocked with trophies or achievements. Spotlights- Muscle,Raid, and Rally Exclusive part that brightens the road at night and can blind other racers or the cops in front of you Blower- Muscle exclusive feature, This part makes the engine bigger and more powerful, The only way to get the blower to spool up is to hit a certain RPM. Can also cause a wheelie during drag races available to certain Performance vehicles such as the Chevy Camaro SS (1969) or the Dodge Charger R/T (1970) Wheelie Bar- Muscle exclusive feature, when the Blower is active in a drag race it causes the car to do a wheelie and the wheelies caused by the blower may cause the vehicle performing a wheelie to flip over. Only available to certain Performance vehicles such as the Chevy Camaro SS (1969) or the Dodge Charger R/T (1970) Works Conversion- Tuned, and Exotic exclusive feature, the car's body, suspension, engine, drivetrain, cockpit, and transmission are modified to race spec, your car will also go under a class conversion from its original class to the getaway class but you will still remain in the same territory Racers Class Customization Features Tuned Paint, Vinyl Set 1, Vinyl Set 2, Body Wrap, Stripes, Sponsors, Headlights, Headlight Color, Rear Lights, Window Tint, Window Stickers, Doors, Rims, Rim Color, Spinners, Tires, Mirrors, Spoilers, Hoods, Roof Scoops, Carbon Parts, Side Skirts, Bumpers, Body Kits, Hydraulics, Neon, Engine/Trunk Neon, Mufflers, Trunk Layout, Speakers, Speed Gauge, Engine, Transmission, Chassis, Steering, License Plate, Nitrous, Engine Conversion, Works Conversion Muscle Paint, Vinyls, Body Wrap, Sponsors, Stripes, Rims, Rim Color, Roof Scoops, Impact Bumpers, Mufflers, Ride Height, Racing Sponsors, Engine, Transmission, Chassis, Steering, Impact Protection, Off-Road Tires, License Plate, Spotlights, Nitrous, Blower, Wheelie Bar Raid Steering, Impact Bumpers, Ride Height, Spotlights, Nitrous, Steering, Engine, Transmission, Impact Protection, License Plate, Off-Road Tires, Body Wrap Exotic Paint, Vinyls, Body Wrap, Stripes, Rims, Rim Color, Weather Tires, GT Parts, Racing Sponsors, Engine, Transmission, Chassis, Steering, License Plate, Nitrous, Works Conversion Rally Engine, Steering, Transmission, Ride Height, Nitrous, Off-Road Tires, Impact Protection, Spotlights, Body wrap, Impact Bumpers, Chassis, License Plate Getaway Weather Tires, Steering, Chassis, Nitrous, Engine, Transmission, License Plate Police Class Customization Features Undercover Paint, Vinyl Set 1, Vinyl Set 2, Body Wrap, Stripes, Sponsors, Headlights, Headlight Color, Rear Lights, Window Tint, Window Stickers, Doors, Rims, Rim Color, Spinners, Tires, Mirrors, Spoilers, Hoods, Roof Scoops, Carbon Parts, Side Skirts, Bumpers, Body Kits, Hydraulics, Neon, Engine/Trunk Neon, Trunk Layout, Speakers, Speed Gauge, Engine, Transmission, Chassis, Steering, License Plate, Nitrous Patrol Rims, Rank vinyls, Roof Scoops, Impact Bumpers, Mufflers, Ride Height, Engine, Transmission, Chassis, Steering, Impact Protection, License Plate, Nitrous, Spotlights Special Response Impact Bumpers, Rank Vinyls, Ride Height, Engine, Chassis, Steering, Transmission, Impact Protecton, Nitrous, License Plate, Spotlights Enforcer: Rims, Rank Vinyls, Weather Tires, Engine, Transmission, Chassis, Steering, License Plate, Nitrous, GT Parts Speed Enforcement Weather Tires, Rank Vinyls, Engine, Steering, Transmission, Chassis, Nitrous, License Plate Rapid Deployment Off-Road Tires, Steering, Engine, Transmission, Rank Vinyls, Chassis, Impact Bumpers, Impact Protection License Plate Nitrous Vehicles will begin with no Nitrous Oxide, having to unlock, purchase, and upgrade it as they player progresses through the game. LV1 Can only carry 1/4 of a tank, can only refill by driving through a gas station LV2 Refills slowly over the time LV3 Can carry 1/2 of a tank of nitrous, can gain nitrous by taking down other racers, wrecking cops, oncoming, jumping, drifting LV4 can carry a full tank of nitrous Players earn Speed Points as they complete challenges or events during gameplay. Accumulated points can be spent on new personalization items, and upgrading new vehicles. Completing objects in a SpeedList will reward the player with additional Speed Points and completing an entire list of objectives will unlock a series of items. Advancement Unlike previous titles where the progression is a single uniform path, Need for Speed: Ultimatum offers a branch system consisting of 100 levels. Upon picking their first vehicle from one of six career paths, the player can accumulate points to level up their vehicle. Upon reaching the next level, a series of new vehicles are unlocked. Unlocked vehicles start at the level they are unlocked upon. The player can change their vehicle at any point, however, progressing in level with one vehicle doesn't progress the level of the player's other vehicles, only unlocking new customization features and parts for the vehicle in use. The progression system also undergoes a curve effect. Each level takes more speed points to reach than the previous level, making the higher levels much more time consuming to reach and allowing players to use unlocked vehicles for much longer periods of time. Level Speed Points Required 10 100,000 20 250,000 30 500,000 40 1,000,000 50 10,000,000 60 100,000,000 70 1,000,000,000 80 25,000,000,000 90 50,000,000,000 100 100,000,000,000 Police Progression Officers earn Speed Points by completing assignment targets and busting Racers before they can bank their Speed Points. Police units are made aware of racers as they earn un-banked Speed Points with those consolidating a great amount of points being a high value target. Police units are awarded additional Speed Points for team work, responding to pursuits that are already in progress, and busting invading racers from other regions. Racer Progression A racer's progress is determined by the amount of Speed Points they've earned. Completing Speed List targets will drastically increase the amount of accumulated points. The longer a racer stays out will increase the amount of awarded Speed Points but will also attract higher level police units. A number of Safe Houses are scattered across the map that allow racers to bank in their Speed Points and avoid the risk of losing them to the police. Though these safehouses are only available to racers within their own territory. Unlike the police, racers are only able to keep twenty cars within their garage. If a player wishes to purchase a new car upon unlocking it, they must place one of their current twenty on sale if their garage is full and wait for an online player to purchase it, or sell it to a dealership. If selling to the online community, the player can set the price, but Dealerships have set prices that can't be bargined, and the player will only get half of the value of the car's actual value upon selling it to a Dealership Selling a car only loses a player's customization, performance upgrades, and pursuit tech equipped to that vehicle. Upon repurchasing a car of the same model, it will remain at the level that the old car was at, having all unlocked tech, upgrades, and customization features still available despite having to be repurchased. Events Numerous events can be found across the region for both players of the police and racer faction. Each event can be accessed in either single player or participated co-operatively through AllDrive. Racers will have eight kinds of events to select from while police will have only five events to select. Event Types 1.Drift: Players drift across a course in attempt to reach a set number of points to acquire a medal. 2.Head-to-head: Racers finding a single racer from a rival faction race head-to-head to the finish line. 3.Drag Race: Four racers race in a straight line in an attempt to reach the finish first. 4.Race: General race, be the first to reach the finish, can turn into a hot pursuit at any point. 5.Hot Pursuit: Racers must try to be the first across the finish and survive as cops attempt to bust all racers. 6.Time Trial: One racer tries to reach a checkpoint in a given amount of time. 7.Gauntlet: One racer tries to reach a checkpoint in a given amount of time as they are pursued by the police. 8.Interceptor: One cop vs one racer, the cop must bust the racer to win, and the racer must escape or wreck the cop to win. 9.Rapid Response: The police unit must reach a checkpoint in a given amount of time. 10.Most Wanted: Racers try to defend a selected target while the police aim to bust him. 11.Hitman: Cops attempt to bust as many racers as possible in a given time limit (racers are infinite). 12.Undercover: Undercover units engage in a race in search of the best performing racer. Upon finding the target, they must then bust the target before time runs out. 13. Road Rage: The player engages seven different cars and has to get an amount of takedowns before the player's car wrecks or the time runs out 14. Canyon Duel: Two cars sprint down a mountain pass, The chasing car gains points in the first part. Then in the second half the leading car that had the points loses the points. A collision wil result in 5,000 Points lost in the first half but in the second half if a collision happens the lead car will gain 5,000 points. If the chasing car passes the lead car and stays ahead for ten seconds will win, If the lead car outruns the chasing car the lead car wins. If one of the cars falls off the canyon, Obviously the car that drove over the edge loses 15. Rally: Cars line up to race on a Point A to Point B race. The car that gets the fastest time wins Tuned: Drift - Head-to-head - Drag Race - Race - Hot Pursuit - Most Wanted -Canyon Duel-Road Rage Muscle: Drift - Head-to-head - Race - Hot Pursuit - Drag Race- Most Wanted- Road Rage-Gauntlet Exotic: Head-to-Head - Race - Hot Pursuit - Time Trial - Gauntlet - Most Wanted-Road Rage-Drag Race Raid: Head-To-Head- Race - Hot Pursuit- Time Trial-Gauntlet- Most Wanted- Road Rage-Rally- Drag Race Rally: Head To Head- Race- Hot Pursuit- Time Trial- Race- Gauntlet-Road Rage- Rally Getaway: Head-to-Head- Race- Hot Pursuit- Time Trial- Gauntlet- Most Wanted- Road Rage-Drag Race Undercover: Hot Pursuit - Interceptor - Undercover - Most Wanted - Hit man Patrol: Rapid Response - Hot Pursuit - Interceptor - Most Wanted - Hit man Enforcer: Rapid Response - Hot Pursuit - Interceptor - Most Wanted - Hit man Special Response: Rapid Response- Hot Pursuit- Interceptor- Most Wanted- Hit man Speed Enforcement: Rapid Response- Hot Pursuit- Interceptor- Most Wanted- Hit man Rapid Deployment: Rapid Response-Hot Pursuit-Interceptor-Most Wanted-Hit man Extras Additional features and events for both racers and cops alike. 1. Photo Shoots: Zones where racers can use the camera feature to take cover shots of their vehicles and submit them to the local press. They then earn a small commission of SpeedPoints and will eventually receive a magazine with their cover photo 2. Lap Time: Racers enter stadiums where they can legally race without the threat of the police. Here they set lap times that are set on a global leaderboard for comparison. 3. Bounty Hunt: Police receive the marker of one or more target vehicles on their map which they have to take down in a given period of time. 4. Heli Run: Enter a station where you can exchange your car for a police helicopter to chase down suspects, drop spike strips, and patrol your region Cars Need For Speed: Ultimatum features a wide array of cars some may be classic Rally Cars such as the Mitsubishi Lancer 1600 GSR Rally Car (1974) or popular Muscle Cars such as the Dodge Challenger R/T (1971) Default Cars Mazda MX-5 Miata (2005) (Tuned/Undercover) Start with Tuned/Undercover career Ford Crown Victoria (2nd Generation) (Muscle/Patrol) Start with Muscle/Patrol career Lamborghini Countach (Exotic/Enforcer) Start with Exotic/Enforcer career Porsche 550 A Spyder (Getaway/Speed Enforcement) Start with Getaway/Speed Enforcement career Datsun Bluebird Rally Car (Rally/Rapid Deployment) Start with Rally/Rapid Deployment career Mitsubishi Pajero Dakar (1985) (Raid/Special Response) Start with Raid/Special Response career Tuned/Undercover Mazda 1. Mazda RX7 FD 2. Mazda RX7 FC3S 3. Mazda RX8 (2009) 4. Mazda MX-5 Miata (1996) 5. Mazda RX7 FD3S 6. Mazda RX7 FD RZ 7. Mazda RX8 (2003) 8. Mazda Atenza 9. Mazda6 10. Mazda MX-5 Miata (1999) 11. Mazda MX-5 Miata (1989) Audi 1. Audi A4 (1998) 2. Audi TT RS 3. Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro 4. Audi RS3 Sport Back 5. Audi A3 3.2 Quattro 6. Audi Quattro (1982) 7. Audi RS4 8. Audi S3 (2003) 9. Audi A4 3.2 FSI Quattro 10. Audi S5 11. Audi TT (8J) 12. Audi TT (8N) Nissan 1. Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec I 2. Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 3. Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 4. Nissan GT-R Black Edition 5. Nissan 350Z (2006) 6. Nissan 370Z 7. Nissan Sentra Spec V 8. Nissan 240SX (S13) 9. Nissan 200SX (S14) 10. Nissan Silvia Spec R Aero (S15) 11. Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Nismo Z-Tune 12. Nissan Versa 11. Nissan 350Z (2003) Subaru 1. Subaru Impreza 2.5 RS 2. Subaru Impreza WRX STi (2004) 3. Subaru Impreza WRX STi (2006) 4. Subaru Impreza WRX STi (2008) 5. Subaru Impreza WRX STi (2012) 6. Subaru Impreza WRX STi (2015) 7. Subaru Cosworth Impreza CS400 8. Subaru Impreza WRX STi S204 9. Subaru 222B Impreza 10. Subaru BRZ Honda 1. Honda Civic CX 2. Honda S2000 3. Honda Civic Si (2006) 4. Honda Civic Si (2000) 5. Honda Integra Type R 6. Honda RSX 7. Honda RSX Type S 8. Honda CRX 9. Honda NSX (2004) Dodge 1. Dodge Neon (1999) 2. Dodge Magnum 3. Dodge Caliber Mitsubishi 1. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 2. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX 3. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII 4. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution ES 5. Mitsubishi Eclipse GT 6. Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-X 7. Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T 8. Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 9. Mitsubishi CZ-3 10. Mitsubishi Lancer 1600 GSR Toyota 1. Toyota Supra (Mk.4) 2. Toyota Corolla GT-S 3. Toyota MR-2 GT-S 4. Toyota Celica GT-S 5. Toyota Corolla AE-86 6. Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST-165) 7. Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST-185) 8. Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST-205) 9. Toyota FT-1 10. Toyota GT-86 Ford 1. Ford Fiesta ST 2. Ford Focus ZX3 3. Ford Focus RS 4. Ford Focus RS500 5. Ford Escort Cosworth 6. Ford Sierra Escort Cosworth 7. Ford Focus ST (2012) 8. Ford Focus ST (2006) 9. Ford RS200 (1989) 10. Ford Mercur X4TI Hyundai 1. Hyundai Genesis Coupe 2. Hyundai Tiburon Coupe Lancia 1. Lancia Delta Integrale Evoluzione II 2. Lancia Statos (1977) 3. Lancia 037 Fiat 1. Fiat Punto (2005) 2 Fiat Abarth 500 Essesse Alfa Romeo 1. Alfa Romeo 4C Concept 2. Alfa Romeo Brera Independent 3. Alfa Romeo MiTo QV 4. Alfa Romeo Guilietta QV Porsche 1. Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) 2. Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997.2) 3. Porsche 911 GT3 (991) 4. Porsche 911 GT3 (997) 5. Porsche 911 Turbo (997) 6. Porsche 911 Turbo (991) 7. Porsche 911 Carerra S (991) 8. Porsche 911 Carerra S (997) 9. Porsche Cayman S (2014) 10. Porsche Cayman S (2009) 11. Porsche Cayman S (2005) BMW 1. BMW 1 Series M Coupe 2. BMW M3 E46 3. BMW M3 E36 4. BMW M3 Sport Evolution 5. BMW M3 GTR (Street) 6. BMW M3 GTS 7. BMW 135i Coupe 8. BMW Z4 sDrive35is 9. BMW Z4 M Coupe 10. BMW M5 (E39) 11. BMW M3 CSL (2003) Mercedes-Benz 1. Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5 Evolution 2 2. Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Coupe Black Series 3. Mercedes-Benz CLK-500 4. Mercedes-Benz CL-55 AMG Volkswagen 1. Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk1) 2. Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk4) 3. Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5) 4. Volkswagen Golf GTI (R32) 5. Volkswagen Scirocco 6. Volkswagen Scirocco R 7. Volkswagen Jetta (1992) Peugeot 1. Peugeot 106 2. Peugeot RCZ 3. Peugeot 106 Rallye 4. Peugeot 206 5. Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 6. Peugeot 405 Turbo 16 Renault 1. Renault Megane Coupe 2. Renault Megane RS 3. Renault 5 Turbo GT 4. Renault 5 Turbo 5. Renault V6 Clio Amuse 1. Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo 2. Amuse S2000 GT1 3. Amuse Nismo 380RS Leggera 4. Amuse Carbon R (R34) Blitz 1. Blitz Dunlop ER34 (2007) 2. Blitz Dunlop ER34 (2004) High-End Performance 1. High-End Performance G37 AEM 1. AEM S2000 HKS 1. HKS CT230R 2. HKS Genki Hyper Silvia RS2 Spoon 1. Spoon CRZ 2. Spoon Civic Type R 3. Spoon Integra Type R RE-Amemiya 1. RE-Amemiya RX7 FD3S Tom's 1. Tom's XS540 Chaser Mine's 1. Mine's BNR34 Skyline GT-R (R34) 2. Mine's Lancer Evolution VI (2000) HPA Motorsports 1. HPA Motorsports Stage II R32 2. HPA Motorsports FT565 Twin Turbo Audi TT Muscle/Patrol Mercedes-Benz 1. Mercedes-Benz Unimog 2. Mercedes-Benz G-Class 3. Mercedes-Benz CLK-Class 4. Mercedes-Benz CL-Class 5. Mercedes-Benz ML500 Volkswagen 1. Volkswagen Type 1 2. Volkswagen Toureg 3. Volkswagen Tiguan 4. Volkswagen CrossBlue SUV Chevrolet 1. Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1 2. Chevrolet Corvette C6 (2005) 3. Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 (2006) 4. Chevfrolet Corvette C2 5. Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray 6. Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (1967) 7. Chevrolet Camaro SS (1969) 8. Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 9. Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (1998) 10. Chevrolet Silverado 1500 11. Chevrolet Kodiak 12. Chevrolet Duramax 13. Chevrolet SSR 14. Chevrolet Silverado SSL Concept 15. Chevrolet Camaro Concept Dodge 1. Dodge Charger R/T (1970) 2. Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012) 3. Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee 4. Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2008) 5. Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR 6. Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 7. Dodge Challenger R/T 440 8. Dodge Ram SRT-10 9. Dodge Viper GT-S 10. Dodge Viper R/T-10 11. Dodge Challenger Concept (2006) 12. Dodge Viper SRT-10 Final Edition 13. Dodge Copperhead Ford 1. Ford Mustang GT (2014) 2. Ford Mustang GT (2015) 3. Ford Mustang GT (2003) 4. Ford Mustang GT (1999) 5. Ford Mustang GT (2005) 6. Ford F-150 SVT Raptor 7. Ford F-950 8. Ford F-650 9. Ford F-750 10. Ford F-150 SVT Lightning 11. Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1970) 12. Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) 13. Ford Mustang SVT Cobra Pontiac 1. Pontiac GTO (2005) 2. Pontiac GTO (2004) 3. Pontiac GTO (1965) 4. Pontiac GTO "The Judge 5. Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am (1979) 6. Pontiac Firebird Formula Freightliner 1. Freightliner M2 2. Freightliner M2 112 3. Freighliner P4XL 4. Freighliner Cascadia Evolution 5. Freightliner Cascadia 6. Freightliner Argosy 7. Freightliner Century S/T 8. Freightliner 122SD 9. Freightliner Classic 16 10. Freightliner Columbia Hummer 1. Hummer H3 2. Hummer H2 3. Hummer H2 Alpha 4. Hummer H1 Alpha 5. Hummer H1 Jeep 1. Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 (2013) 2. Jeep Grand Cherokee (2012) 3. Jeep Grand Cherokee (2005) 4. Jeep J8 5. Jeep Renegade 6. Jeep Patriot 7. Jeep Wrangler Land Rover 1. Land Rover Range Stormer Concept 2. Land Rover Range Rover (2006) 3. Land Rover Evoque Coupe 4. Land Rover Discovery International 1. International CXT 2. International RXT 3. International MXT 4. International Class 7 5. International 4700LPX Buick 1. Buick Regal GNX 2. Buick Special Peterbilt 1. Peterbilt 386 2. Peterbilt 389 3. Peterbilt 587 4. Peterbilt 384 Audi 1. Audi Pikes Peak Quattro 2. Audi Q7 V12 TDI 3. Audi Q5 Toyota 1. Toyota 2000GT 2. Toyota RSC 3. Toyota Hilux 4. Toyota RAV4 (2014) 5. Toyota FJ Cruiser 6. Toyota Tacoma X-Runner Plymouth 1. Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda 440 AAR 2. Plymouth Superbird 3. Plymouth Roadrunner BMW 1. BMW X5 2. BMW X3 3. BMW X6 4. BMW M3 E92 5. BMW M6 (F13) 6. BMW M6 (E63) Datsun 1. Datsun 240Z 2. Datsun 280Z Maserati 1. Maserati Gran Turismo S 2. Maserati Gran Turismo Roadster 3. Maserati Quattroporte S 4. Maserati Gran Turismo MC Stradale Lamborghini 1. Lamborghini LM002 Exotic/Enforcer Aston Martin 1. Aston Martin DBS 2. Aston Martin DB9 (2006) 3. Aston Martin V8 Vantage 4. Aston Martin V12 Vantage 5. Aston Martin Vanquish 6. Aston Martin DB7 7. Aston Martin DB6 8. Aston Martin One-77 Bugatti 1. Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (2009) 2. Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (2013) 3. Bugatti Veyron Super Sport 4. Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse 5. Bugatti EB110 Koenigsegg 1. Keonigsegg One:1 2. Koenigsegg CC8S 3. Koenigsegg Agera R (2013) 4. Koenigsegg Agera (2011) 5. Koenigsegg Agera (2010) 6. Koenigsegg CCX 7. Koenigsegg CCXR Ferrari 1. Ferrari FF 2. Ferarri F12 Berlinetta 3. Ferrari LaFerrari 4. Ferrari Enzo Ferrari 5. Ferrari FFX 6. Ferrari F430 Scuderia 7. Ferrari F40 8. Ferrari F50 9. Ferrari 458 Italia 10. Ferrari 458 Italia Spider 11. Ferrari 360 Modena 12. Ferrari F430 Scuderia Spider Hennessey 1. Hennessey Venom GT (2013) 2. Hennesey Venom GT Spider 3. Hennessey Venom GT (2011) Porsche 1. Porsche Carerra GT 2. Porsche Carerra GT Concept 3. Porsche 918 Spyder Concept 4. Porsche 918 Spyder (2013) Lamborghini 1. Lamborghini Veneno 2. Lamborghini Murchielago LP-670 Super Veloce 3. Lamborghini Murchielago LP-640 4. Lamborghini Gallardo 5. Lamborghini Reventon 6. Lamborghini Aventador LP-600 7. Lamborghini Aventador J 8. Lamborghini Estoque 9. Lamborghini Sesto Elemento McLaren 1. McLaren MP4-12C (2010) 2. McLaren MP4-12C (2012) 3. McLaren F1 LM 4. McLaren F1 GTR 5. McLaren F1 Mercedes-Benz 1. Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR (Street) 2. Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren (2004) Getaway/Speed Enforcement Raid/Special Response Rally/Rapid Deployment Other features * Driving features are like Burnout: Paradise, and Need For Speed: Rivals but with more car-to-car varied skills such as drifting requiring more skill * The amount of miles driven is counted below the speedometer * The player can now change the camera angle from Chase, Bird's-Eye, Interior, Hood, and Roof * In addition to basic controls, The player may (at low speeds) lower/raise convertible top, Turn on or off their headlights, Honk their horn, change the current song, use hydraulics, and open doors, trunk, or hood * The map features many interactive features like draw bridges, train crossings, gas stations, car washes, and elevated train systems * Time of day changes twice as slow than the other Need For Speed Games * Weather effects iclude: Clear Skies, Fog, Overcast, Rain, Thunderstorm, and Tornado Warning (Rockport) With tornado sirens * There are 18 Traffic vehicles to encounter * Photo Mode returns with many more features * Measurements can be changed from Miles to Kilometres * Rockport features assorted hazards which are Mud, Collabsible bridges, and falling buildings * Rockport also features assorted natural disasters which are Earthquakes, Landslides, Mudslides, Tornadoes, and Tsunamis Soundtrack ELO - Showdown Gaslight Anthem- I'da Called You Woody, Joe Feeder- Buck Rogers Bloc Party- Helicopter The Dilated Peoples- Who's Who T.I.- 24's Pendulum- Slam Pendulum- 9000 Miles Pendulum- Granite Pendulum- The Tempest Pendulum- Propane Nightmares The Bravery- An Honest Mistake (Superdiscount Remix) Mark Mothersbaugh- Hit Me Finch- Ink MxPx- Heard That Sound Gary Numan- Are "Friends" Electric Gary Numan- I am Dust ParagonX9- Chaoz Airflow Helmmut Kraft and Miss Brown- Manoir III Ghost Mix (Clichy) Snoop Dogg ft. The Doors- Riders On The Storm Yellowcard- Lights and Sounds Yellowcard- Way Away Yellowcard- Ocean Avenue The Black Velvets- Fear And Loathing Dogs- Tuned to a different station RDGLDRN- Lootin' in London Disturbed- Another Way To Die In Flames- Move Through Me Ekstrak- Belt War- Lowrider The Clash- Death or Glory A Day To Remember- I'm Already Gone A Day To Remember- I Surrender A Day To Remember- Right Back At It Again Army of Me- Going Through Changes Oasis- Keep The Dream Alive Oasis- Be Here Now Oasis- Wonderwall The Outline- Shotgun Maxeen- Block Out The World Lil' Jon And The Eastside Boyz- Get Low Unwritten Law- Celebration Song The Quemists- Lost Weekend The Quemists- Stompbox The Quemists- Speedfreak Transit- So Long, So Long Van Halen- Panama Atlas Plug- 2 Days or Die Tyga- Diamond Life Yello- Oh Yeah DLC Racing Legends This pack gives you two cars. One for the Getaway career and one car for the Muscle career at the price of $4.99 Ford GT40 (Muscle) BMW M1 Procar (Getaway) NFS Edition Booster Pack This Pack is exclusive to the racer side and has a few NFS Edition Cars At the price of $8.99 Shelby GT500 Super Snake (Need For Speed: The Run) (Muscle) Ford Mustang RTR-X (Need For Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed) (Muscle) Monster Energy Ford Mustang GT (Need For Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed) (Muscle) Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT (Need For Speed: Shift) (Muscle) Subaru WRX STi (2008) "Scoundrel" (Need For Speed: The Run) (Tuned) Team Red Bull Mazda RX7 FC3S (Need For Speed: Shift: 2 Unleashed) (Getaway) Team Red Bulll Mazda RX8 (Need For Sped: Shift 2 Unleashed) (Getaway) Chevrolet Camaro SS (1969) "The Hunter" (Need For Speed: The Run) (Muscle) Porsche 911 Carerra S "Snowflake" (Need For Speed: World) (Tuned) Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster "NFS Edition" (Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2010) (Exotic) Pagani Zonda Cinque "NFS Edition" (Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit: 2010) (Exotic) Lamborghini Reventon "Police" (Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2010) (Exotic) EA Battlefield Heroes SUV "Royals" (Need For Speed: World) (Muscle) Category:Video Games